Just Gwen
by faithlessducks
Summary: After Arthur dumps Gwen, she starts putting her life back together with Gawain and Tristan. Arthur realizes he misses Gwen. She likes the single life. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine, not me. Arwen Mergana Gawain, Elyan, leon  Gaius the evil uncle
1. Chapter 1

He found her sitting in a green brocade armchair in his spare bedroom. Dark beautiful curls lifelessly hung around her thin face. He missed the smile and warmth in her eyes. He could see nothing but hurt and pain in her eyes. He refused to allow Gwen to fade away. She didn't eat. She took a temporary leave from the hospital. Arthur caused him to lose his best nurse over the last month. She didn't have a place to stay. Worst of all, Gwen had lost about 7 kilograms. Morgana and Merlin offered her a room at their home. She refused quickly with "So, you can give him reports about me?"

Leon and Percy stood steadfast behind Arthur's decision. That pissed him off. So, Gawain went to Arthur's flat and packed Gwen's belongings. Gawain' smirked when he remarked to Arthur about Gwen's abundance of lacy lavender thongs and bras.

Arthur's handsome face flushed bright red as his nostrils flared in anger. His anger pissed Gawain off further. He broke Gwen's heart and he had the nerve to be jealous and angry. Gawain quickly retorted that he should feel shame and regret over his callous treatment of Gwen. His mind still reeled that Arthur dumped her because she wasn't what he needed. Gwen held his hand when Uther had a sudden massive stroke leading to his death. She supported him when the bank was under attack from a hostile takeover. But, she wasn't what he needed. Arthur didn't know what he needed. Perhaps, it wasn't Gwen. He played cupid for Gwen and Arthur a few years back… major regret on his part. She stopped being Elyan's cute little sister, and Arthur noticed in a major way. Arthur had grown a heart with Gwen. Arthur was best mate since forever. Actually, Merlin was the glue that kept them together. Merlin was everyone's best friend. Until, Arthur lost his damned mind.

Pushing the memory out of his mind, Gawain stalked into her bedroom. He wanted his best girl mate back. His large hand yanked the drapes from the window, bright sunlight poured into the room.

"No, Gawain," she whimpered from the armchair. "It's too bright. "

"You're not a gremlin. Brush you hair; find a pair of tight jeans or leggings, clean ones. Not those… actually, I want to burn those. Have you changed your clothes lately? A pretty top. We're going out. Bronzer, lipstick, blush, perfume, and killer heels."

"No."

"Be ready in one hour, Princess. I've given you a month to wallow in sorrow over Dumb Ass. I want you to meet my friend from medical school, Tristan. He's on nights with us."

"Don't want to play doctor with you and your friends."

"Well, Princess, you're my best nurse, and I need you. Those kids are outnumbering me. I need you, Princess. The poor sick children need you." Gawain hoped his eyes resembled a puppy.

"Fine," Gwen muttered.

"Brush your teeth."

A/n: Gwen was way too nice to Arthur. I would like her to go a little crazy!


	2. Lemon Drop Martinis

"Tomorrow , Princess- you need a new diet… hot chocolate, chocolate biscuits, and chocolates. You're below your BMI, Gwen," Gawain admitted as his cool brown eyes assessed his friend. Her thinness added to her air of fragility and delicateness. Her jeans clung to her hips, a silver embellished white tank hung on her full breasts, and those lux curls cast over her shoulders. Her makeup didn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Her stiletto black pumps clicked as she waltzed by him. Her sweet perfume attempted to seduce him, but Gwen was the little sister that he asked for every year as a child.

"Accidently, bought the wrong size- a few months ago. Forgot to take them back. So, I have skinny jeans," Gwen tossed back. "I did brush my teeth."

Gawain felt a bit of hope when Gwen sassed him back. It was good to see her with a bit of spirit. "Shall we?"

Gawain's large hand ushered Gwen around of laughing crowds of people at the piano bar. One of the blokes at the hospital had mentioned a lively piano bar that had recently opened. Gawain realized that Gwen needed an opportunity to express her feeling-closure. She needed to vent her rage, and get it over with. Tonight, was the first day of her new life. Gawain shook his head. That was rather cliché of him.

Smiling, he waved at Tristan. "Tristan is over there."

Gwen's dark eyes widened at the sight of Tristan. She had expected a younger man. Blonde, she wasn't very fond of blonde men lately. Gorgeous blue eyes like nitwit's smiled brightly at her. Another strike in her mind. He was handsome in the classic rugged way that some men are blessed with. Arthur would also be handsome too in his late thirties or early forties. Strike three. She wouldn't like him.

"Gawain, I thought you weren't coming. Who's hiding behind you?"

Gawain gave Gwen a slight shove. "This is our nurse when she returns to work. The best Pedi nurse in the business."

Gwen lowered her eyes shyly. Gawain always boasted of her nursing skills. Tristan's blue eyes roamed over Gwen's face. He detected such sadness in her. Gwen, he racked his brain until he remembered Gawain's words about his friend. Blindsided by her lover. He knew that feeling.

"I'm Tristan… I guess that I'm your boss when you return to work. I'm the new head of pediatrics."

Gwen's eyes widened in shock. What happened to Charles?"

"He's tanning his leathery hide in Florida. I dare say he'll look like a saddle when he returns.

Tristan's lips tugged into a wry grin when her rich laughter floated around the room. "You're bad."

"But, I'll so good at it."

Gawain pulled a chair out for Gwen.

"Is this place new," Gwen asked as she looked around.

Gawain nodded as he drank a sip of Guinness's. "You can sing."

Gwen an arched an eyebrow when the waiter placed a sugar rimmed martini glass with lemon slices submerged in a clear liquid in front of her.

Gwen gave the waiter a confused look. "I'm not drinking-"

"Yes, you are Gwen" Gawain stated seriously. "Life gave you a lemon. It's time to turn them into a Lemon Drop martini. "

"I shouldn't"

"It will be like drinking Lemon Meringue pie," Gawain urged.

Tristan could sense Gwen's hesitation. "Just one little drink with me. I'm recently divorced- Isolde left me and didn't look back. Years of loving her –over," he admitted sadly. His long fingers wrapped around his highball. "Just one little drink."

Gwen ignored her misgiving as she lifted the glass from the table. Her fingertips felt chilled as they curled around the stem. "To the future," she murmured as she clinked glasses with Tristan. The merriment in his eyes warmed her heart.

The martini was smooth, sweet, tart, and icy as it rushed down her throat causing a warm sensation to fill her belly. Gwen looked into her empty glass- wishing for another drop.

"So," Gawain inquired.

"It's yummy," Gwen admitted ruefully.

Gawain spotted an opening. "Would you care for another?"

Gwen held up a brown finger. "Just one."

An hour later, Gwen had downed five Lemon drop Martinis. Tristan and Gawain leaned back as they watched her sipping another martini as she laid across a shiny black baby grand piano. Tristan had slipped the piano player 50 quid before their arrival to ensure Gwen a spot in the lineup.

The piano player caressed his ivory tiles. "Good evening," he shouted in his American accent. "Another night in a country that kicked us out! Wait a minute, we left. We drink coffee – not tea! Guess what, my name is Michael, love my country … the United States of the Third World. We are like you guys… we used to have an empire."

He paused until a few hecklers stopped shouting insults and loud roars of laughter. "I have a backup singer tonight… her name is Gwen. That means to clap for her. Place both palms together and make noise."

Gwen swallowed the rest of her drink, and waved the waiter over for another one. "Add it to their tab," she whispered as she wriggled her eyebrows." The wavy headed one is paying."

"Hello, everyone," Gwen giggled. "Nice to meet you."

"Tell us about yourself, Gwen."

"I'm a nurse and native born in London," Gwen slurred.

"Anything else," Michael prompted. "Are you available?"

"I'm single like a Beyoncé record. I was dumped."

"Tell about the dumping, Gwen."

"Soooo… boring," she sang.

"Inquiring minds want to know. Don't we?  
>The crowd began to chant," Tell us. We want to know! C'mon, Gwen!"<p>

Gwen batted loose strands of hair away from her flushed face. "I dated Arthur for three years. I held his hand, and listened to his drivel. He dumped me last month."

"Tell us more," Michael crooned as he sang "Nothing compares to you" by Sinead O'Connor. "Nothing compares to Arthur?'

Frowning, Gwen shook her head." Yes, something compares to him. His name should be Farthur like the smelly mist that sprays from your arse. Long lasting and just smelly. You just can't get rid of it."

Gawain's mouth coated the table with beer as he burst out laughing. Tristan clapped his hands as he watched Gwen in her state of drunkenness.

"He said I wasn't what he needed. It took him three years to figure it out. I wasn't appropriate it. He can't even spell appropriate . I DIDn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't move in with his sister. No….. Then, his friends dumped me like garbage except for Gawain. My own brother took his side…Elyan is a traitor. Going to spit in his plum pudding at Christmas-a big glob," Gwen promised gleefully.

Her shoulders sank. "I really loved Farthur. I worshipped the ground that he glided on. Because Farthur doesn't walk… he glides. Everything was about Farthur. Nothing was about me…. I was always ready to wait for… he dumped me.

Michael lowered his eyes in pity as the bar grew silent at her painful admission.

"so, here I sit… dumped and drunk. Another drink," Gwen requested loudly.

Gawain threw a pile of pounds on the table. "Tris, we'll talk in the morning. She's done."

Her brown eyes overflowed with tears as she bit her lip. Gawain forced his way through the crowds. Silently, he cradled her to his chest. Her damp tears drenched his shirt as he carried her form the restaurant.

'I'm drunk," Gwen muttered against his shirt.

"I know."

"I really love Arthur."

"I know."

"I don't want to love him anymore."

Gawain didn't know that little tidbit.

"Never want to feel this way again. Too much pain."

Gawain sighed as he lowered Gwen into his backseat.

"Don't want to go to bed," Gwen whined as Gawain pulled her shoes from her small feet.

"Not listening to you."

Gwen pouted. "I feel alive, Gawain," Gwen whispered loudly.

"You're going to feel it in the morning.  
>"I'm 60% sober."<p>

"We'll speak when you're a 100% sober."

Gwen frowned mumbling as she pushed her head deeper into her pillow. "Just a little nap."

"Just a little one," Gawain promised.

"Gawain?'

"Yes, princess?"

"I'll stop loving him, right. It will go away. All of this pain will just go away, right?"

"Eventually."

Gawain hoped that her pain would fade away. It was heartbreaking to watch again. Gawain shook his head. He had to remember that Gwen wasn't his mum. His father abandoned his family just like Arthur. He knew his mother influenced his loyalty to Gwen. She too had loved a powerful rich man. She too was cast aside when Gawain was a child. His father placed her in golden cage as she waited for his return.

He watched her eyelids drop. He pulled a sheet over her sleeping body. Carefully, he closed her door.

His mobile hummed in his pocket. He frowned when he read a text from Arthur.

_What happened. It's Friday night. Everyone was here._

His fingers rapidly clicked a reply. One that he knew Gwen would not appreciate.

_Gwen wasn't there. I was with her and Tristan. Cleaning up your mess._

"Who in the hell is Tristan," Arthur asked loudly.

A/N: This is a piano bar near my home in Florida. I based the bar on Howl at the Moon!

.com/


	3. A new day

Gwen's mouth felt like a tyre melted on her tongue. She attempted to open her lips, but they felt sticky and clammy like she sucked down a glue stick. Tiny magical shoe elves tapped danced on her head. She couldn't remember anything past clinking her glass with Tristan last night.

_What must he think of me?_

Gwen slumped on the stairways. Her foot flapped on Gawain's shiny wooden steps like a dog paw. She would have cocooned herself into bed except Gawain wouldn't stop calling her name.

Time seemed to halt as she dropped to her bum and bounced down the steps. Her poor bum ached to match her pounding head.

"Gwen, breakfast!"

She couldn't open her mouth to yell back that she wasn't very hungry, but words didn't know how to form. She just bumped down the stairs to get it over with him. Using the banister, Gwen pulled her body upright. She flung her arms out like a mummy for balance. Shiny bright light burned her eyes. She cupped her brow to protect her retinas from damage_._

_Drinks were bad, and never to be consumed in distress._

Tristan swallowed a laugh when Gwen limped into Gawain's sunny kitchen wearing prink and green polka dots bottom with a matching black shirt. Her hair haphazardly strew across her head.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

Gawain didn't turn away from his cooking. "You need to eat."

Tristan rose from his seat, and pulled a chair out for Gwen. She smiled weakly as she plopped down carefully.

"Gawain, the smell hurts my stomach."

"You need to eat."

Tristan didn't understand Gwen and Gawain's relationship. He doted on the girl like an older brother except her brother was a bugger. Gawain had explained Elyan refused to take a side in the breakup, his sister or his job or his friendship with Arthur. Elyan reminded him of Shylock from the Merchant of Venice : his daughter or his money. He did admire that Gawain didn't attempted to seduce Gwen during her season of despair. Perhaps, the playboy and party guy of university had grownup.

Gawain placed a complete English breakfast in front of Gwen, causing her to groan in distaste.

"I can't," she murmured.

Gawain sighed, slipping into a chair, he slipped a fork into Gwen's hand.

"Eat."

Tristan watched Guinevere playing with her eggs.

"Don't eat it, just waste away, and have everyone lament at your wake," Tristan offered drily"

Gwen's head rose; an eyebrow arched as she lifted a forkful of eggs to her mouth.

Tristan laughed when he spotted fire behind those brown eyes. Gwen's eyes never left his as she eat her beans ,bread, potatoes, tomatoes, and sausage. She downed her juice as it landed in her stomach roughly.

"That was delicious. So filling," Gwen muttered. "I'm returning to bed. Not a word."

Gwen stumbled out of the kitchen. Dropping to her feet, she crawled up the steps until she reached the landing. Panting, Gwen wobbled back into her bedroom.

Gawain waited until he heard Gwen kick her bedroom door shut.

"Can you hang around for a while?"

"Why," Tristan asked over his coffee rim.

"Match with Arthur and the mates. Just stay in case, she vomits or something."

"She's sweet."

"Very."

"Not afraid to leave her with the big bad wolf?"

"You're not a wolf. That would be Arthur. Maybe, she needs some fairy magic."

Gawain frowned when he spotted that girl waiting on the sidelines next to Morgana. He tossed his sunglasses on top of his jacket as he ran into the huddle. He never thought Gwen would be the reason that he felt disconnected with his mates.

Her frothy laughter crackling in the air caused something in him to snap. His brown eyes looked at Lamia laughing with a frowning Morgana and the other girlfriends. He just couldn't do it.

"Great Gawain," Arthur inquired." Finally, you grace us with your presence. Did we need to send an invitation to join us. Perhaps, an earlier night.

"I spent it with Gwen and Tristan."

"That must have been boring," Elyan quipped. Arthur watched the exchange intently.

His lips twisted at Elyan as guilt rose in his eyes as Percy and Leon flushed with embarrassment.

"Actually, we went out for a bit with Tristan. Had a marvelous time."

"Who is Tristan?," Elyan asked protectively.

Gawain stared at him with a blank expression.

" None of your business. However, he's my mentor from medical school. He joined us for a drink."

Arthur nodded. "Of course, your mentor. He's back in town?"

Gawain smirked at Arthur brightly as his demons took over his mouth. "He's our boss. We decided to show him the town. The works… dinner, dancing, and drinks."

"You don't dance, Gawain," Percy replied confused." Dancing with another bloke is awkward."

Gawain shrugged. "Tristan taught Gwen to Tango last night."

Gawain felt satisfied when something flashed in Arthur's blue eyes.

"What a lovely night," Arthur spat. "Is that why you're late?"

"No, Tristan made us a lovely breakfast."

Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "so, your friend spent the night with you. Spare me the details"

Gawain shook his dark head. "Arthur, I have only two available beds in my house. He wasn't in mine. Ask Gwen for the details."

Gawain didn't wait for Arthur's reply. He jogged away to the center of the field.

"Forgive me, God, I have sinned. Or whatever Catholics say. I'm not sorry," Gawain admitted ruefully.

Arthur's blue eyes widened in shock. It felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. _Gwen was moving on?_ He couldn't believe that Gwen took a stranger to her bed. _What was she thinking? How could she be so reckless. What did she know about Tristan? What was wrong with her?_

"I don't care" ,Arthur muttered. "Good for her."

"You're still here?'

"What you do want a new babysitter? I'm not up to your standards"

Gwen licked her lips. "I don't need a babysitter especially a blonde one."

"I'm fun."

"I don't need fun.

"I agreed- not after Friday night. You need a life plan and happiness along with my personal brand of fun."

Gwen sighed as she sat down on the couch. "I don't need a life coach."

"Just your life."

Impulsively, Gwen grabbed a pillow, and flung at Tristan's head. Laughing, he caught it midair.

"Trying to kill your new boss."

"Forgot about that."

Tristan shoved he pillow behind his back. "As your boss, I order you to write a list about five things that you wanted to do. But, were discouraged by well-meaning friends, family or lovers."

"A list?"

"A list.'

"Indulge me, Lemon Drop."

"Lemon Drop?"

Tristan leaned forward; clasping his hands in front of him. "You like that damn drink… sweet, refreshing cool with just enough tartness and kick. However, everyone probably likes you sweet and surgery. I senses tartness, kick, cool, and sass in you.. just dying to get out. This is your chance, Gwen. Start over."

Something about his words sparked a light in Gwen. "Fine." Rising, she walked into Gawain's den. She quickly scribbled down five things. Returning to the living area, she offered the page to Tristan.

"Really, I think everyone should do number three. Number four would be amazing. Number 5 is expensive. We're doing Number one tonight. Number two has potential for rejection. But, I know someone that could help you."

"I'm going to change into something for our grand adventure," Gwen replied grinning. "Thank you."

_I don't like her. She's my employee. She's too young for me. Those curls look dammed soft. She's adult._

"Damn," Tristan muttered. "She's dangerous."


	4. Teatime

Heat from Tristan's hands radiated through the thin cotton of Gwen's top. His warm breath caressed her ears as he whispered softly; his lips touching her curly hair.

"Is this what you want or are you trying to rebel against Farthur."

Skeptically, Gwen's eyes roamed over the chair. It seemed like a good idea. She always wanted a tattoo. Arthur claimed he never wanted anything to damage her beautiful skin. She respected his wishes. Something about the chair and the buzzing from the needle thing- unsettled her stomach. She hated needles. Why couldn't they just paint a rose on her body part?

"What do you want, Gwen?"

Tristan's words opened an age old question for Gwen. She didn't know what she wanted. She had figured that she would marry Arthur and have his children. It seemed so simple until… she wasn't what he wanted. His words cut her to the bone_… I don't know what I want Guinevere_. He didn't want her, and it hurt so badly. She didn't fit his new plan. Her own damn brother remained loyal to Arthur when her life fell apart. Merlin and Gawain got her though this mess.

I want to be strong, independent… fun… free. I want to be just Gwen."

"So, will a tattoo make you those things?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, it will be me trying to rebel against Arthur. I want to move on."

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner with Gawain and Merlin. Morgana had a thing with her brother."

"You knew that I wasn't going to do it?"

"Yes."

"You don't know me."

"I will."

Gawain watched Merlin eating a roll encased in butter. He wondered where Gwen and Tristan were. _Did she really get a tattoo?_

"Gawain, you shocked everyone today during the match."

Gawain sipped his water. "What… Gwen can't move on with her life? How long did Arthur wait before he started shagging that Lamia girl?'

"A week."

"So, Gwen can't move one."

"No, she can. I guess they didn't expect her to bounce back with someone. Or they didn't expect her to find someone with your help."

Gawain shrugged. He knew Satan decorated his room in hell with every lie. "It just happened. "

Merlin didn't want to like Tristan except he was a great guy. His stories about his life in Hong Kong were fascinating. His jokes were funny, and he had impeccable manners. He appeared to be fascinated by Gwen. He didn't appear to have one bad quality.

Merlin waited until Gwen excused herself to the lavatory.

"She's raw."

Tristan finished chewing his food as he stared in Merlin's haunting blue eyes.

"She is raw. She's young. She's hurting, and I'm not a bastard."

Merlin waved his hands. "I'm not saying-"

Tristan waved him off. "Listen, I completely understand. I divorced my wife last year. It wasn't an easy time. But, I'm mature, and I knew how to regroup. Gwen doesn't… something about her appeals to me. Maybe, it's nice to see sweetness and dignity. I've seen so much suffering, Merlin."

Merlin did' t know what to say. He realized that Gwen smiled and laughed. She looked good, but skinny. She appeared to enjoy Tristan's company. She lived with Gawain- nothing horrible could happen.

"I'm the easy one. Just wait until you meet Vivian, Lance, and Elaine."

Gawain rolled his eyes. "Vivian plans to return to London?"

"Every year, we meet and go to Freya's grave… next month."

Gawain reddened. "I forgot Merlin."

"It's okay."

"Where were you last night?"

Merlin pondered lying to Arthur. Truly, it wasn't any of his affair. But, he didn't want to lie in front of Morgana.

"I went to dinner with Gwen, Gawain, and Tris."

Merlin waited for the fallout from his answer. Curiosity sparkled in Morgana's green eyes; her lips twisting into a red pucker.

'So, will Gwen put in appearance for our engagement party?"

Merlin was thankful that Morgana broke the ice. Perhaps, they could move on without any questions. "She said that she's coming. I invited Tris. He's really fascinating. He volunteered with Doctors without Borders in Somalia and Asia. His tales were amazing. I just sat there and listened to him. He's funny, and charming."

"Perhaps, Morgana should be worried that you'll run off with him. You sound like a teenage girl," Arthur drawled tightly.

Merlin didn't feel like dealing with Arthur's surly mood.

"No, Gwen was the school girl. She hung to his every word. I think they are dating. Isn't that wonderful?"

Arthur scowled. "Cheeky, she rebounds quickly."

"Brother dear, didn't you start shagging the idiot stick person before dust formed in Gwen's dresser drawers. I think moving on would be wonderful for all. No eggshells or hurt feelings. You have moved on, haven't you?"

Arthur shot his sister a dark look. He never thought Guinevere would rebound with the first guy that walked across her path. He expected better of her.

"She can do whatever she likes with this Tristan."

"Lovely, you'll behave at my engagement party. I was almost af-," Morgana began.

"Afraid of what? That I'm going to make a fuss because Gwen has moved on? I' m dating Lamia. I' m delightfully happy with her."

"Yes, of course, Arthur. She's everything that Gwen isn't tall, skinny, stupid, and shallow."

"Actually," Merlin offered. "Gwen is thinner. She had on a pair of skinny jeans. Looked good."

Arthur casted annoyed blue eyes at Merlin. "Once again, what do you know about skinny jeans?"

"I have varied interest, Arthur."

"Well Gwen can do whatever."

Arthur was glad that Gwen was moving on. He couldn't live with his conscience any longer. He regretted hurting Gwen. His behavior towards her was deplorable. He needed a change . He didn't have time for a serious relationship. Lamia was simple and straight forward… sex and fun. He didn't want to have to manage the bank and Gwen.. he couldn't do both.

"You need to replace Number one on your list."

Gwen 's body ached from going out two straight nights. She didn't want to use her mind to think of anything. She spent the last day and half having a good time.

"Wow."

Tristan smiled at her and Gawain looked up at her form the floor.

"Is everything okay, princess."

Gwen shoved a hand into her hair. "I didn't think about Arthur today except for once in the tattoo shop… I didn't feel blue."

"That's good, Lemon Drop."

"It's amazing. However, I'm exhausted. Off to bed."

Gwen slipped past Gawain planting a kiss on his brow. Tristan raised a blonde eyebrow when she zipped past him. Gwen waited until she stood in the doorway.

"Tristan," she called happily.

"Yes, Lemon drop."

Gwen kissed her fingers and blew him a kiss. "Good Night."

"Have sweet dreams."

Gawain thought maybe I'm not lying. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"That nothing was flirting."

"Flirting is harmless, Gawain."

"Flirting means attraction."

"I'm attracted to her. I'm too old for her."

"That's your appeal."

"Trust me."

"Don't ruin our friendship."

"Never."

"I'm going to visit Viv in New York in a few days. Can you drop me at Heathrow?"

Gawain dropped his toast_. She was going to new York?_

"When did this happen?"

"We chatted last night on Skype before I went to bed. I have money. Arthur paid for everything. So, I wasted a bunch of money and bought a ticket to New York. She'll fly back with me."

'Don't say scary things like that."

"Why don't you like her?'

"She has the depth of a kiddie pool."

"You don't know her.

"Thankfully."

A/N: I'm going to update until Friday… Then, I need to work on Shadows..


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur hoped his face was impassive as he lamented over his cards. Poker's night at Gawain seemed like a really good idea. Merlin relayed that Guinevere was in New York with Vivian. Arthur didn't have to face her-yet or acknowledge his level of guilt over their breakup. Lamia was okay. It was what it was. Sometimes, he missed Guinevere. She knew everything about him. Her advice was sound and caring. She was a genuinely nice girl. He had so many people depending on him. Sometimes, he felt overwhelmed by love in her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes looked at him with such worship and love. He didn't want anyone to need him like that. So, she had to go. The way he did it was so callous. He regrets their parting because he hurt her so badly. Arthur shook his head to clear his thoughts. He held a Full House. His eyes flicked over the other players. Merlin was awful at cards. Morgana must have needed quiet time. She put him out of the house. Leon always went for Pairs. Gawain never cared if he won or lost. He enjoyed the whole mates thing... bonding. Percy never changed his expression. It drove Arthur batty. Elyan was a novice-unsure of his hand. He was easy to beat.

Tristan was another matter. His expression held nothing. Arthur sensed that he attempted to feel out the other players. He expected Tristan to be younger. He didn't want to like him. He was funny and a good bloke. So, he knew that Tristan wasn't interested in Gwen. Arthur scrunched his nose. Gwen was a really sweet girl. She was worldly enough for the likes of Tristan.

"So, Tristan, how long are you here for," Arthur inquired politely.

Tristan leaned back in his chair_. So, this is Farther_. He was a nice, charming fellow-a bit cocky. However, it was done in a charming manner. This was the love of Gwen's young life. His lips curled into a smile. Arthur being the love of Gwen's life could easily be changed.

"I'm back for the duration of my life. I enjoyed my time flying around the world. I'm ready to settle down, reestablish roots."

The hair on Arthur's neck rose. _What does he mean by roots?_

"So, you would marry again?"

Tristan grinned. 'Of course, I love being married. Building a life with someone. A person that knows you better than you know ourselves. Coming home to love. It can't be beat. I adored Isolde, my ex-wife. We had a love/hate relationship. Towards the end lots of hate. If I met the right person.. I would do it again. I want children. Not everyone can mother your children. Sometimes, you see forever in a pair of brown eyes."

Gawain choked on his beer. Merlin lowered his eyes. Elyan opened his mouth to say something, but he thought better of it. It would make him look worse to play big brother with Tristan . Percy sat expressionless. Leon merely raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that Tristan made a slight reference to Gwen.

Arthur never thought about Gwen marrying another man. Let alone mothering another man's children. Arthur smirked_… he's pulling my leg. They just met_.

"Sometimes, other color eyes are equally special."

"Just like Van Morrison said something about a brown eyed girl."

Tristan laid his intentions at the altar of Arthur. He made it quite clear in a polite manner that he was interested in Gwen as a woman. Honestly, he hadn't expected to like her so much. Arthur shrugged it off. _He just wants a conquest._ His good feelings about Tristan started to seeping away from Arthur. _He was just too mellow, and worldly. He thinks that he knows everything about Gwen. He just met her. Does he know that she's afraid of scary movies? Or she likes wildflowers. Or she wants a tattoo to piss me off. Or that she really loved me. _Arthur shut his eyes. _This bloke is messing with my mind._ _He doesn't want Gwen._

"Let's play," Gawain muttered to shift the mood.

Elyan tossed down an array of worthless cards. Merlin had a set of threes. Percy refused to turn his over.

"I lost," he mumbled. "Let it be."

"Who are you , Paul McCartney," Arthur teased.

Arthur beamed like a child on Christmas morning when he presented his full house.

Arching an eyebrow, he smiled at Tristan . "Can you beat that?'

Gawain frowned. "You didn't ask me."

"I know that you can't beat my cards. You never try."

Tristan's large hand began lowering his cards. Three ringtones buzzed to distract him. Arthur knew who it was when he heard the melody to" A Few of My favorite Things" from the Sound of Music. Gawain always joked that Gwen was one of his favorite things. Arthur used to correct him that Gwen was his girlfriend- not one of his playthings. He scowled when "Brown Eyed Girl" vibrated from Tristan's mobile.

_How cheesy. Everybody is really falling for this wanker. He's playing you._

Gawain muttered ," Wow." His brown eyes widened at a picture on his mobile. "Merlin, did you get the same pic."

Merlin nodded in disbelief. "It's astonishing.

Tristan stared at the picture of Gwen. Her long curly locks gone… replaced with a curly chin length bob. Silvery chandelier earring swung from her ears.

"What did she send you a picture of some momentum in New York?"

Merlin grinned. Arthur's reaction to the picture would gauge the true depths of Arthur's feelings for Gwen. He adores her hair. He constantly twined his fingers into her curls during their time together. Gwen had often mentioned cutting her hair. Arthur was swift in defense of the "poor helpless curls".

Merlin passed Merlin his mobile. Arthur tilted his head as he stared at the pic.

_What had she done to his hair?_

"Gwen cut her hair."

Gawain shook his head. "My hair is better now. Blame Vivian… that beast has 666 marked on her scalp.

"Her curls were envied by so many women," Arthur interjected. "She looks different. I guess Vivian cajoled her into doing it."

"Actually," Tristan began. "I told her to write a list of things that she wanted to try or do. She wrote a tattoo. " Tristan smiled. 'She couldn't do it."

_Of course, you nitwit. She's afraid of needles. Goodness, Gwen is a nurse._

"She spent the whole day traveling around new York by herself. That was on her list. She's never traveled alone. Or walk around in city."

_He's encouraging Gwen to do dangerous foolish things. A single woman in New York city. New York is okay for Viv, not Gwen. She's soft._

"She wrote that she wanted to cut her hair. Something about wearing shiny earrings… seeing her neck. I told her to go for it. She did. It's about Gwen discovering her likes or dislikes. Finding out what she wants."

Arthur decided to ignore Tristan's dig. _Perhaps he doesn't know my exact words of the break up. he arranged the ruination of my hair. He's remolding her into his wants and needs. There was nothing wrong with her in the beginning. What's his problem? _

"She said something about a new wardrobe. She's doesn't want to bohemian flower chick any longer.

_Nothing wrong with modesty. Goodness, am I the only one that sees him as an older guy taking advantage of a poor emotional girl. He's a predator preying on her despair. Damn.. despair that I caused._

"Can we finish," Arthur requested.

He wanted to grab a beer before he said something that he wouldn't regret.

Tristan smiled. "sorry, I split too much of Gwen's information.

_He knows Gwen better than us. I love her-no, I loved her. She was my lover with over three years. He 's know her… three weeks. He's an expert on Gwen- not. I could write a book on her._

Of course, my cards. Tristan 's mobile hummed "Brown eyed girl again."

"I folded. I don't need to win this game. If you'll excuse me." Tristan tossed his cards on the table. As he left, the group heard him exclaimed, "Lemon Drop, love the hair."

"Lemon Drop?"

Merlin realized that Arthur still loved Gwen. His knuckles were white as his hands pushed into the table top. His full lips were twisted into a tight sneer. The number one sign of Arthur's anger- flaring nostrils. "What is she candy?'

Gawain chuckled. "No, she drank a bunch of Lemon Drop martinis on the night that they met. It's cute."

Arthur shrugged. "If you like pet manes."

Frowning Gawain eyed Arthur oddly. "I call her Princess."

"She's regal, Gawain. Not a piece of candy to draw into one's mouth as it's sucked until you drain the sweetness away."

Merlin knew that Arthur was a bit perturbed. He wanted to yell you broke her heart. He swallowed his thoughts. Arthur's mind was finally clearly. Merlin predicted what the hell have I done floated in Arthur's brain.

Gawain… never one for subtlety. "She's available.. courtesy of you. If he wants her- happy for her.. who are we to judge."

"Whatever," Arthur muttered.

Curiosity got the better of Percy. He reached over and flipped Tristan's cards, revealing four aces.

"He beat you Arthur," Percy said calmly. "He rather talk on his mobile than claim his prize.

Gawain couldn't resist one final time to bust Arthur's chops over Gwen. Maybe, he did it for his mother. The words slipped from his tongue. "Maybe, he has what he wants.

Arthur sipped his beer. "Shuffle the cards."

_Gwen is not for him._

'I need to leave," Merlin yawned. "I have to pick Lance and Elaine up from the airport."

"yes, Gwen and Vivian return late tomorrow night, "Gawain offered.

'Who's getting them," Elyan inquired.

"I am," merlin said quietly. "Then, we have our time in the woods. Visiting with Freya.

Arthur resisted the urged to fold his arms across his chest. _This new moron. Now, Lancelot was back in town. He didn't fell like dealing with the first love guy from Gwen's past._

_However did she date Lance. He's much too nice and flowery._

Arthur had grown weary over the years of hearing about the good ole days when Lance and Elaine arrived in town. He felt like a heartless zombie. Lance and Elaine came home once a year to make the annual pilgrimage to Freya's grave. Then, they went camping and reminisced about their youth. _Like they still weren't young._

Arthur knew Lance looked whimsically at Gwen whenever he dropped into the city. Arthur ignored it for one week.

"You broke up with her?"

Arthur didn't feel the need to explain himself to Lance-of all people. He should know about breaking Gwen's heart.

"We parted ways."

Lance nodded understandingly. "Do you feel like a class a bastard?"

Arthur blinked from Lance's basic question.

"Yes."

Lance knew walking away from Gwen was the biggest migrate, punishment , mistake of his life. They should be married with a baby by now. Gwen was his first love… the love of his life. Life was perfect until a drunk driver slammed into his car while he drove Freya from a party. Lance emerged without a scratch. Freya died instantly. Her death sent him into a tailspin. He shut everyone out. He refused to listen to reason. He broke up with Gwen in a brief moment of indecision and pain.

He started dating Elena, and she fell pregnant with their son. Life was history. He lost his girl. He watched her all of these years falling in love with Arthur, loving Arthur… with a distinct pain knowing that it should be him.

Lance leaned against the wall. "You will never get over her."

"What?'

Lance waved his hands to calm Arthur. "I love her as much as I do when we were together. Gwen isn't the most beautiful girl in the world. She's pretty… nice body. Her personality and sweet nature turn her into Helen of Troy. I would leave my wife for her, if she would have me back. I know that she won't take it. She's a nice girl. Did you think about losing everything that was her. You should have called me. I would have said don't do it… losing her hurts.

Arthur shook his head in denial. "Not-"

"Yes, you. Just wait until she falls in love with another guy. Watch him touch her, knowing that he kisses her, holds her at night, and makes love to her. He has the one person that's always there for you."

Arthur' eyes widened. "You actually still love her."

Shrugging, lance nodded. "It won't hit you until you see her falling in love… It's over for you."

"It was good seeing you, Lancelot."

Arthur wasn't in the mood for Lancelot's emo nonsense. His life with Gwen was over.

Lancelot watched Arthur stroll away. "Poor Arse."

Vivian watched Gwen fluffing her new short do. "It's amazing. You look like a woman."

"I just feel funny."

"This is about you, Gwen. Be happy. Chart your own course."

Gwen beamed at her friend," Let's get off this plane and meet Merlin."

Vivian wanted to go to bed. Merlin was behind the wheel. Her eyes were going to wide open until she was dropped at her flat. She refused to stay with Gawain and Gwen. What a crazy living arrangement.

Vivian made a mental list- check in at the network. Check her email. Make a few calls. She almost dropped her iPhone when Gwen brushed past her to leap off the escalator. She raced over to a tall handsome blonde man –older than them. For a minute, she thought it was Arthur. She liked Arthur. She was in total agreement with the breakup. Gwen needed to be just Gwen for a bit… or just know her own wants. This must be Tristan.

Vivian watched the blonde man twirl Gwen around as he viewed her new outfit. They spent oodles of money in New York. He admired her black leggings, bootties, and tunic top. Gwen wanted simple elegance for her new look. Jeans paired with tees and soft tops. She selected a bunch of simple dresses that could be dress up or down.

Vivian' tapped her fingers against her lips when Tristan's long fingers stroked Gwen's chin. It seemed impulsive when Tristan leaned over and kissed Gwen in the middle of the airport.

_Okay, maybe…Gwen is moving on._

Vivian waited until Blondie lifted his head.

"I'm Vivian , and I'm violent. Don't hurt her. Let's go get our bags?"

A/n: Arthur dumped Gwen twice… it works out. Elyan really isn't a good brother.


	6. A tactical error

A/N: I need to finish this before I return to school. I need to write a bunch of IEPS for my kiddos at school. It was supposed to be five pages. It grew. It's not betaed- is that right spelling? Or should I say unbetad... I can't find a typo… I forget to buy a beta fish for school..

"I had a full body massaged today, low and highlights touched up, and an exfoliating facial today, darling. Then, I spoke with my booker about a possible assignment in the States. Could you imagine if I could be an Angel for Victoria's Secret? One of the highest honors for a model."

"That's delightful, Lamia," Arthur murmured as his eyes scanned over his Asian Markets projections sheets. Sighing, Arthur wondered what he should do. He wanted to expand further into foreign markets. Merlin predicted the possibility of substantial growth if they invested in a few small technology firms. Uther was a conservative banker preferring to remain solidly in the UK. Arthur wanted to chart unknown seas during his tenure at Avalon Bank. He didn't know what held him back.

"Lamia, I'm thinking of expand Avalon Banks 'interest abroad. We could have a major return of gold and pounds if we proceed. I just don't if I should follow my father's path or create my own legacy. Take the bank into uncharted waters. Any thoughts?"

Lamia squealed in delight. "If you go to Asia will you bring me a Jade bangle?" She clapped her hands across her lean cheeks.

"Of course," Arthur responded sadly.

_What would have Gwen told me? She always understood how to get me to see the light in the middle of a storm- a real one or my personal creation._

"Look at that handbag," Lamia shouted as she point to something outside the car's window. Arthur would have ignored her except they were trapped in traffic. She frantically poked his arm until he tossed a glance out of her window.

He spotted Vivian holding a camel satchel in her hand. A pale hand pushed away blonde strands from her laughing face. His papers slipped from his hand when he watched Gwen walking in the direction of Vivian; her hand enclosed around Tristan's wrist.

Arthur learned to despise afternoon traffic as he watched Tristan brushing a kiss across her forehead; his arm hanging across her slender shoulders. He was grateful when the driver saw an opening and sped away. Arthur sat like a statue as the drive maneuver through traffic until they reached Lamia's flat.

Arthur signaled the driver to give them a moment.

"Lamia."

"Yes, Arthur," she answered sweetly.

"I can't continue. I'm still in love with my former girlfriend."

Lamia twisted her lips. "Can my spokesperson release a statement that I dumped you? You're a hot commodity. It will be a boost for my career. You'll arrange a meeting with British Vogue?"

Arthur blinked rapidly; he wasn't aware that Lamia was so calculating and self-absorbed_. Small things to be rid of her_

"Anything to ease this difficult, dear friend," Arthur lied as he gritted his teeth.

"I'll attend your sister's engagement party."  
>Arthur smiled brightly. "Of course, a last formal photo op."<p>

"You understand," Lamia gushed.

Lamia gathered her personal items, and moved to leave the car," Arthur, don't forget we have the pictures tonight."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Can't wait."

Vivian rolled her eyes when Arthur entered the movie fifteen minutes into the action with boney bimbo. Then, the witch had the never to plopped down a few rows in front of Vivian. Her mega head blocked Vivian's view of the screen. Vivian would always blame Satan for what happened next.

She would always claim that she meant to place the popcorn in her mouth. Warm buttery goo coated her fingers

_What a way to ruin a date._

Without a doubt her actions were premeditated; she drew her hoodie over her blonde hair. The greasy particle raced through the air hair landing on Arthur's blonde head. She grabbed another handful pelleting his harlot. Her lips twisted in a snarl as the popcorn rapidly hit her target.

Arthur refused to turn around-it was one of Gwen's friends. He deserved to be pelleted with popcorn, and so much more. Pendragons don't make scenes. He refused to allow the popcorn person to witness his reaction.

Vivian frowned_. Popcorn didn't work. _She rummaged in her purse until she found an old peppermint.

She flung at Arthur's neck. It connected loudly. Her lips smirked at a job well done.

Arthur's head whipped around pure fury across his face.

_The peppermint must have hurt. A nice little sting._

Arthur nodded at Vivian in surrender. _Does Guinevere hate me? Gwen doesn't hate anyone. I don't really care… if blonde shrew Vivian hates me. She hates everyone except Gwen and Merlin._

Arthur couldn't focus during the rest of the picture. Flashes of Gwen's smiling at him during Christmas time. Racing from along the beach at his own home in Bermuda. Resting her head on his bare chest at night. Snuggling under his chin during scary movies.

Tristan hurried to his door when as the doorbell rang sharply. He swallowed a smile when a soaking Gwen stood in the doorway holding a bag of takeaway. Her dark wet hair covering her face.

"I should have sent you," She mumbled.

"I offered."

Tristan noticed how Gwen soaking tee hugged her curvy frame_. Too young… just friends… she's rebounding… she's not ready. She's just a friend… a nice girl. Keeping telling myself, and I won't desire her. This is a lie. Most of these thoughts are lies. We're more than friends. I do want her_.

"So, can I come in…? I offer slightly wet Chinese."

"Sorry, rude of me-just lost in my thoughts." Tristan moved aside, removing the soppy bag from Gwen's fingers. "I did get a film "Black Swan", I never did see it."

Gwen pasted a frozen smile on her face. _Goodness is it scary… I can be brave. Just a movie about a girl going crazy._

"I really like Natalie Portman."

Tristan mistook Gwen's nervousness for discomfort. "Let's get you into a shower."

Gwen washed the lavender scented suds from her body. She found it entirely amusing that Tristan had lavender toiletries. He used them for a restful night's sleep after a long brutal day at the hospital. Firmly, she turned the handle to the shower. Wrapping a fluffy towel around her body, Gwen briskly rubbed her hair dry.

She paused a moment when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "I am different. Finally, I feel like an adult."

Stepping into the bedroom, she noticed that Tristan left one of his shirts on the bed. Her lips twitched nervously.

"I don't have any knickers. I'm braless."

Gwen stiffened her shoulders. "I'm a big girl."

Tristan continued to place rice on the plates as Gwen strolled into his kitchen of his flat. She rolled the sleeves up on his light blue shirt. A few opened buttons at the neck exposed her soft brown skin. She brushed her drying hair behind her ears. She looked so incredibly sexy and innocence at the same time.

_Hell is very hot, old boy._

"Food is ready, Lemon Drop."

"I hope the water didn't ruin everything."

Tristan shook her head. "No, just your clothing. I'm washing it."

"So thoughtful."

Tristan didn't want to reveal the thought in his mind. They were thoughtful in all the wrong ways.

"How about we eat on the couch... then straight into the film."

"Perfect."

Tristan realized that Gwen was a bit frightened of anything remotely scary. He feared that his throw pillow would never be the same. The movie was a classic descent into madness… almost like the final days of his marriage to Isolde. Gwen jumped when Nina attacked Beth in the hospital.

"Come here," Tristan offered, opening hi arms to Gwen.

She moved quickly into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Why did you say anything?"

"It's not scary."

"It's freaky."

Tristan gently rubbed Gwen's back as her breathing returned to normal. Closing her eyes, Gwen relaxed in Tristan's arms.

"Stress is leaving my body."

"I really good with my hands."

Gwen snuggled tighter in his lap. "You're good at a lot of things."

"No, I can't sing."

Gwen chuckled into his shoulder. She thought about the last weeks. She felt confident, and knowledgeable her needs. Tristan's hands drew warm circles around her back. She closed her eyes tightly, and she took a chance.

"Tristan, I don't want to finish the movie."

"Too scary."

"No, I want to be with you."

Tristan's hand lifted Gwen's face until his blue eyes met her uncertain brow ones. "It will change everything."

"I know."

Tristan should have said no. He knew another rejection would hurt her. He was deeply attracted to Gwen. Brushing his lips softly over hers, Tristan wrapped his arms tighter around Gwen.

"Are you sure?'

"Yes."

Isolde frowned slightly as her eyes flicked over the news clippings. Goodness, she hadn't excepted Tris to return to London. Nor she did value his fingers laced with some young girl-young enough to be his daughter. What in the world was he thinking? He grinned ridiculously in the picture. That organization had the nerve to honor him. That thing ruined their marriage. Isolde couldn't comprehend her feelings over Tristan. A pain developed deep in her stomach.

Gwen fluffed her hair one last time. She glided her lipstick across her lips before she stepped away from the mirror. Her eyes roamed over her rose silk chiffon dress. The material lay softly across her hips-stopping several centimeters above her knees. A twist in the side accentuated her waist. It gave Gwen a clean sophisticated look. Smiling, Gwen exited the lavatory. Her silver heels clicked along the marble tile as she returned to the ballroom.

Her breath caught when she spotted Arthur standing in a circle of his friends. His blonde head lowered; concentrating hard as he viewed his mobile. Gwen's confidence dipped drastically when she realized that she couldn't walk around them to return to Tristan and Vivian. She didn't feel very brave… she was the goofy girl that wasn't good enough for Arthur.

_No, I'm perfect as me… he wasn't good enough for me._

Gwen always loved when Arthur wore a dark suit with a crisp white shirt-opened at the neck, revealing his strong throat. AP cufflinks at his wrists His sexiness overwhelmed her on those occasions. Gwen ignored the rush of pleasure at seeing him. Her thoughts evaded her. Her feet were cemented to the ground. Pushing away her pain and confusion, Gwen decided it was Merlin and Morgan's night; she would not cause am incident.

Gawain's dark head whipped back in a laugh, causing him to catch a glimpse of Gwen out of the corner of his eyes. Strolling away from his mates, he moved in Gwen's direction. He embraced her tightly; her shoes swayed slightly as he shook her in his bear hug.

Arthur's sapphire eyes roamed over Gwen as she stood talking with Gawain. He hated to admit that her hair was lovely. The new dress made her look exquisite. He never saw her in anything so simply elegant. She tapped Gawain on his chest with her handbag before she turned away from. Something in her step made Arthur feel uncomfortable. Arthur didn't know what would happen if she walked past him without a word. Surprising him, Gwen stopped in front of Arthur.

"Hello Arthur."

"Guinevere, you look amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How are you?'

Gwen didn't want to spend the rest of her life making small talk with Arthur. Their lives were intertwined by their mutual friends.

Gwen placed her hand along Arthur's jaw. Her hand seared his flesh.

"I'm happy, Arthur. I wish you all of the happiness in the world. Perhaps, one day we can be friends again." Arthur caught her palm as she lowered her hand. He placed a kiss in the center of her palm.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Gwen wanted to snatch her hand back. She was surprised by the heat in her body, and by the fact her fingers wanted to sink into Arthur's hair as she held him tightly with her mouth on his.

_Guinevere, what is wrong with you?_

"Everything happens for a reason," Gwen responded tightly. "I have to go Tristan's waiting for me."

A soft malt burnt Arthur's throat as he watched Tristan standing talking with Merlin and Morgana, his hand resting on Gwen's hip. His arms possessively around her like she was everything in the world to him. Arthur wanted to scream as the agony seeped in his brain. He lost his girl. He broke up with Gwen. What had he been thinking? It hurt worse when Arthur realized that they were lovers. He could tell by the way Tristan touched her body.

_Damn!_

"So, do you need your membership card, Pendragon?"

Arthur wasn't in the mood for Lance. "What club?"

"I'm a chump, and I lost Gwen. I'm the founder and president…. only member until now."

"No, I don't need a club," Arthur spat testily.

"I told you that it's painful to watch her fall in love with another man. It almost killed me to see her with you. What could I do? Nothing."

"I'm really sorry-Lance."

"No you're not. But, you will be. She isn't in love with him- yet. You could still reclaim her heart. She doesn't look at him with complete love in her eyes. It's respect, a little lust and caring- not love. You could stop this.

"None of your affair."

"Living without her is a bitch. Are you prepared to lose her forever?"

"No."

"So?"

Arthur couldn't fathom Lance. He didn't make any sense. He loved Gwen, but he wanted them together.

"Why are you helping me? Why do you care?"

"I love her. You make her happy… or you did. Mess up again. I'll be back for you," Lance threatened.

Gwen slipped her debit card into an Avalon Bank cash machine. Bouncing balls generated around the screen as it processed her information. A dark brow arched when the machine shot out her card as it flashed that her card wasn't valid. Sighing, Gwen looked at her watch. She was glad that she didn't have any major plans for the day. She yanked open the door to her local branch of Avalon Bank.

Gwen hoped her mouth hadn't dropped open when the very nice bank manager informed her that she needed to report to the headquarters of Avalon Bank to make any updates to her account. A loss protection block was placed on her account after it was reported stolen.

"I completely understand." _I'm going to slaughter Arthur_

She shook hands briefly with the worried young man.

His hands shook when he watched the young woman exited the bank. He followed the instructions carefully on the computer screen. His fingers punched in a series of numbers.

"Mr. Pendragon."

"Yes."

"Miss Leogrance should arrive at your office in thirty minutes."

"Excellent."

"Good day, Sir."

"Have a lovely night, George."

Arthur rose from his black leather seat; striding until he reach a window. He placed a palm flat against the cool glass. His dark blue eyes surveyed the London skyline in early summer. He watched people l so very small racing around in their lives. How many blokes have made my mistake? In a moment of weakness, I made a terrible mistake by ending my relationship with Guinevere. She changed her mobile number, and I couldn't contact her. Arthur shut his eyes… _I didn't want to think of Gwen in his arms, sleeping, and doing other horrible things with that man_. He couldn't feel guilty. He had to do what needed to be done.

"Audrey," Arthur screeched.

His young assistant bounded through the door. He hated when she looked at him with fear. A few blonde strands out of her bun.

"Yes, Mr. Pendragon."

"Cancel the rest of my appointments."

"Sir, cancel them? You have a meeting with your sister… Merlin and the rest," she sputtered nervously.

"I said cancel them."

"Your sister can be…" Audrey thought better to say something inappropriate.

"I'm the boss as your boss and their boss… I'm canceling the meeting. Reschedule," Arthur replied softly in his do as I say tone.

Audrey hated that tone. It sent shivers down her spine for all the wrong reason.

"Yes, sir," she answered weakly.

Audrey scurried from his office.

"Audrey."

"Yes, Mr., Pendragon," she said one foot out of the door.

"Call me Arthur."

Audrey giggled with her face distorted in silliness. "Yes, Mr. Pendragon.

"Order refreshments -Tea for two."

"Yes, Mr. Pendragon."

"Show Miss Leogrance in without hesitation."

Audrey finally understood. _Gwen was coming here? Why?_

Audrey didn't ask questions. She followed orders.

"Hello, Gwen," Audrey quivered as she approached her desk. Audrey's pen dropped from her fingers. She had never witness Gwen angry, ever. She appeared furious.

"Hello, Audrey. I hope you're well," Gwen said. "Where is he?"

"He's waiting for you."

Gwen nodded. She flung open Arthur's office door. She was absolutely floored to find him sipping tea. Shutting the door behind her, Gwen stomped across the room until she stood next to Arthur.

"You used to skip happily over and plant a kiss on my cheek when we had Tea. I don't I'm going to get me kiss."

_He dumps me… breaks my heart… unintentionally had me shunned… I was homeless… full of despair and he wants a kiss_.

Frustration caused Gwen to slap her hand across the back of Arthur head-hard."

"How about a high five?"

Arthur didn't know how to handle angry Gwen. He knew emotion that lived in her: sad, fragile, sleepy, lusty, happy, cranky, sickly, but Gwen was never angry with him until now. He deserved her scorn.

_This might be fun._

"I'm sorry that I hurt you… I'm truly sorry for everything."

It was his contrite tone… the one that he rarely used.

"You are sorry."

"I am a sorry soul. Have a cup of tea with me," he urged. "I have your favorite scones.

Gwen hadn't had a scone with jam and clotted cream in ages. Somehow, Arthur always had the best scones. She watched him pour her a cup of tea. Her shoulders dropped as he fixed her a cup of tea without asking how she liked her drink.

She glided into a chair.

_Yes, little fly come into my web. I always loved that poem_.

"Why did you turn off my debit card?'

The corners of Arthur' mouth turned up. "I don't have your new number.

"I was on your plan… you put me off. You're not exactly in my contacts. You can't have the number."

Arthur had forgotten about that. He was a bastard. This would require more finesse than he previously believed.

"I would like to move on like you said a few weeks ago. We share a social circle. I don't want us walking on eggshells. Afraid to say things to each other.

Gwen thought over his words as she sipped her tea.

"You're right."

Patiently, he like a true predator, he assessed Gwen. Arthur grinned and asked a few mindless questions about her shifts at the hospital. He steered clear of Tristan. He filled her full of tea and scones. He was nervous to be around her again like a schoolboy_. She creates peace and escape for me. I need her-Tristan wants her._

"Am I forgiven for turning off your card? I fixed it."

_Ignore the boyish charm, Guinevere. Don't fall for the sapphire blue eyes, pucker of his full lips._

Her resolve melted away.

"You had sconces."

"Are you happy?"

The words hung between them.

Lowering her eyes as guilt entered her mind swiftly_. Why am I here laughing with Arthur, enjoying his company._

"Yes."

"I like you hair."

"Arthur, I need to go."

"Why."

"I can't do this with you."

"What are we doing ….?"

He backed her into a corner_. I can't blurt out. We're having a Tea date like we did once a week for over three years. She couldn't say that she forgot that they weren't together. It felt natural and right._

"I need to go…"

Gwen moved in light speed to flee Arthur and his damnable tea. Arthur waited until she as almost at the door. He grabbed her lower arm and pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Tell me that you weren't happy." His large hands cradled her face. "Just say those words. Tell me that you don't still love me? Tell me that you didn't feel the powerful chemistry in this room between us. I'll let you go."

Nervously, Gwen swallowed unable to think past his words. Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to think of anything to say.

"I'm past this."

"Liar."

"I'm-"

Arthur closed his lips over her open mouth, slipping his tongue. His hands slipping into her hair as his lips moved passionately across her. He pulled her tighter when Gwen's lips opened wider. Breaking the kiss, his lips dropped to her neck.

"I love you short hair."

Her mind cleared suddenly. She pushed Arthur.

"I'm with Tristan I'm not one of those girls. This is wrong. Don't touch!"

"Do you love him?"

"I care for him deeply… I could if you wouldn't interfere."

Arthur put his hands on his waist. "Do you hear your words?"

"Yes!"

"You can't make yourself love someone," he roared back."

"You tried."

"I failed. Everything was wrong… do you want me to beg over my tactical error?"

Something inside Gwen snapped. "Tactical error? You destroyed me. I wasn't... not." Pausing as she struggled to breathe. "I wasn't good enough... I wasn't what you needed. Nothing could ever take away the pain that you caused me. The realization that I didn't have anyone except Gawain and Merlin. Morgana wasn't even an option. My brother picked you… I'm wrong… I can't love you ever again. I can't trust you."

Arthur stood there silently. Gwen rushed past him. He heard her opening the door," You belong with me. We belong together."

"This isn't a Mariah Carey song, Arthur," Gwen screamed.

"By my birthday, we'll be reunited. I won't give up."

Gwen shook her head and raced to the lift.

Audrey popped a few pieces of candy into her mouth.

"Audrey!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you listen at the door?"

"Never," Audrey lied.

"Google, everything on this Tristan fellow. I want to know everything about him."

Meekly, Audrey nodded her blonde head "Of course sir."

Tristan sat pensively listening to Gwen's words. Her brown eyes full of sorrow as she whispered words of regret and amazement. Tristan understood Arthur's motivation. Gwen was the love of his life, and he would do anything to have her back. His past flashed before his eyes.

"Guinevere, didn't judge him so harshly."

Guinevere ogled Tristan in shock. "Excuse me!"

"He loves you and he's scared of losing over his tactical error. He will probably win you back."

"You don't want me?'

"Oh, I do but what I feel for you isn't as powerful as what he feels. He'll go to any lengths to have you love him again. To be a part of his life."

Gwen offered Tristan a peculiar look. How do you know this?"

Tristan blew air from his mouth. "Isolde, my ex-wife, is the love of my life. She was married when we met… I did everything in my power to destroy her marriage without remorse. I'm not perfect. .. I'm old. Arthur is a cocky young fellow. He's treading in murky waters without his best girl…. I was him a long time ago. I lost my scruples when Isolde couldn't be mine. He loves you like I love her. I will always love her. We just hate each other-deeply."

"He hurt me."

"What moves your heart more… your hurt and pain or the passionate love that you feel for Arthur?"

"I guess we weren't play house any longer."

"I guess you aren't answering my question. Think about it. We can still play house… we can't have sleepovers in my room. If he wants you, he's going to have to work to get you back. I want to see him at his best or worse."

"You don't say."

"I say."

"I do care for you deeply."

"Lemon Drop, we both needed comfort… now we shall show the world that former lovers can be the best of friends. Besides, I'll always keep him guessing. I won't admit we're just friends. Make him sweat…"

"What if I don't want him back?"

"That's why I'm bowing out. You need clear mind-not confusion by my presences."

"You are too Zen."

"I'm old."

Arthur looked over pictures of Tristan on Google. He smirked when he spotted Tristan holding hands with a beautiful blonde woman.

"He was married to Isolde. This will be easy."

Isolde worked in Hong Kong as a VP for The Royal Bank of Scotland. He would offer her to set up his Asian office as long as she spent a few months in London. They could chat about their mutual ex-lovers.

Gawain groaned when he spotted Vivian eating ice cream in his kitchen. He arched a dark brow when he heard Mariah Carey floating around his home.

"Why are you here?"

Vivian licked her spoon. "Your mother is a wonderful lady… you have your father's bad manners."

Gawain realized that he had many of his father's traits. That's why life was a party. He never dared hurt anyone's feelings except Arthur. Arthur deserved it- much too cocky. Vivian rubbed his goat. It was really her fault. He despised her mother because she had an affair with his father. An affair that ruined his family and her mother walked away leaving carnage in her wake.

"Once again-why are you me with Vivian?"

Vivian enjoyed teasing Gawain. He was way too caring to lash out at her in person. He spent two years of his life pretending that her family wasn't a part of his life. His fierce devotion to his mother and Gwen was quite endearing. She realized that he saw his mother in Gwen-discarded by a powerful man. Arthur and Gawain's father were great disappointments to him. Vivian couldn't blame him.

"Gwen needs to chat."

"I'm home … leave. Why is Mariah here?"

I don't really know… it's been a Mariah, Adele, Celine, Christina and Janet marathon… endless love songs from the last century or decade. If she breaks out Britney-I'm out."

Gawain nodded before he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my old Britney CD."

A/N: I will finish this in a sequel. Don't hate me about Gwen and Tristan… it might have worked if she didn't truly love Arthur…. I'll finish after I complete Shadows of the Past and the second part of Origins- promised Princess Ariyan.


	7. Chapter 7

Sequel is up… called Lost and Found… Thanks for reading!


End file.
